Varteryx
=Story= Dawn of the Varteryx "Soon after breaking the chains of servitude to their god-like creators, the Delphi set in motion a plan to engineer a new generation of beings that might one day stand with them against the dark forces of the ever growing Glyos System. Traveling through the records of time and space, the Delphi searched for naturally occurring lifeforms that they could help elevate to higher planes of existence, all the while being feverishly pursued by the dogged agents of their former masters. During a mission to the distant and aqueous world of Sollnoria, the Delphi discovered an avian race of beings that inhabited one of the largest islands on the planet. These noble yet primitive animals seemed to act as guardians to the various smaller creatures dwelling within the large jungle located at the center of the island. After a careful and prolonged observation it was decided that this species, now named the Varteryx by their celestial benefactors, would serve as the foundation for one of the most ambitious evolutionary experiments in the history of the Delphi."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/12/dawn-of-varteryx.html Netherworlds "Left drifting near the Edge of Space after a near fatal confrontation with Argen and the combined might of the Gendrone Ultra Corps and Spectre Force, Hades prepared to fall into the endless black of the beyond. Just as he began to make his final journey, the beaten Traveler suddenly awoke on a strange new world, surrounded by extraordinary wildlife and a vast ocean. Hades had been teleported to the Planet Sollnoria, saved by the Varteryx for reasons that would soon become clear."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/12/netherworlds.html Benevolent Creatures "With Glyaxia Command pushed to its limits and on the defensive, the combined Armorvor Armies swiftly establish outposts across the worlds of Volkria, Sonesidar, Reydurra and Rilleco, crushing any opposition through the use of their powerful Black Core technology. The Lost Children of the Delphi now stand on the edge of reclaiming what they believe is their collective birthright ... the entirety of the Glyos System. However, not all the children of the Delphi wish for war and conquest. From a glimmering star far beyond reach, emissaries from a mysterious race called the Varteryx appear before Glyaxia Command, led to the Capital Planet Metran by the enigmatic Traveler know as Hades. Benevolent creatures not unlike their creators, the Varteryx share their advanced discoveries with Glyaxia Command in an effort to balance the scales against their aggressive brethren, the Armorvors and Neo Granthans. Joining forces with the most advanced thinkers on Metran, the Varteryx and Glyaxia Command unite to create the Glyarmor aboard Hades' Block Base Cerberus. Greatly augmenting a user's natural abilities through a psychic fusion to the armor itself, the Glyarmor also serves as a direct countermeasure to Black Core technology. Employed by the Elite Enforcer Units of Glyaxia Command, select Travelers meld with the newly developed Glyarmor to evolve into a previously unseen Neo Sarvos form. Now with a small measure of hope restored and a reforged resolve, a battle-worn Glyaxia Command slowly rises to settle the score."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/12/glyarmor-engage_15.html Demi-Varteryx Form "Glyknights can "Alter" and change into this Demi-Varteryx mode when needed, due to their special hybrid blood."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2017/06/glyknight-kyllark-demi-varteryx-form.html =Call of the Varteryx= Wave 53 Eshyllon See: Eshyllon Sunstorm Includes all new Glyarmor set with Neo Sarvos head and Varteryx head plus full Pheyden figure and bonus scarf. $14 archive-glyarmor-sunstorm2.png|Varteryx Sunstorm Varteryx-Sunstorm-CLOSE-ALT.png archive-glyarmor-sunstorm.png|Glyarmor Sunstorm Gotherrus Includes all new Glyarmor set with Neo Sarvos head and Varteryx head plus full Pheyden figure and bonus scarf. $14 archive-glyarmor-gotherrus.png|Varteryx Gotherrus Varteryx-Gotherrus-CLOSE-WEB-2.png archive-glyarmor-gotherrus2.png|Glyarmor Gotherrus =Rift Pioneers= Wave 54 Keytrius Includes all new Glyarmor set with Neo Sarvos head and Varteryx head plus full Pheyden figure. $14 archive-glyarmor-keytrius.png Varteryx-Keytrius-CLOSE-ALT.png Archive-glyarmor-keytrius2.png|Glyarmor Keytrius =References= Category:Varteryx Category:Glyarmor